


Encampment

by saucisson



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newcomer causes trouble that threatens unit cohesion.  A good friend knows what is needed to return his lieutenant to fighting form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encampment

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 3x08, "Separate Paths".

\- I'm to bed, Nasir says rising from seat in front of fire. - This day is long, eyes close unbidden. 

He pauses, watches Agron for four beats of heart. Agron does not look up but studies embers under waning flame instead. Nasir walks to shared tent, footsteps made unsteady from despairing heart. 

Agron's eyes glance up involuntarily. He studies receding form and frowns, knowing second set of eyes also follows. Jealousy clutches within breast, and he forces down urge to strike the one who would rend Nasir from him. Fucking Cilesian shit continues courtship, even today! Bringing extra wood for fire, gaining Nasir's trust and gratitude. Sharing words and small flatteries, causing blush on cheek and special smile on those lips that Agron wants only for himself. 

Spartacus sees. 

\- Retire to loving embrace, Agron, he says quietly, in gentle admonishment. - It will make blood warm on cold night. 

\- And empty balls! a rough German voice laughs from across the fire. They are full too long! Your seed turn to vinegar, make you sour!

The assembled band roars approval of the jest. Even Spartacus stifles a laugh, and a smile twitches Laeta's lips. 

\- Tomorrow we plan our move North, I need you with clear mind. Go. I retire myself but in a moment.

Laeta steals a glance at Spartacus but he will not meet her eye, not in front of his men. He leans towards her slightly though, lightly pressing against shawl-wrapped shoulder. 

Agron casts eyes to side, embarrassed at Spartacus' chiding his reluctance to share Nasir's bed. He rises. 

\- I take my leave, he says stiffly, to a chorus of hoots and chuckles. 

Dark eyes follow him also, as he stalks towards the tent he shares with Nasir.

Spartacus sees this, too. The eyes turn to him, and he holds their gaze. Eyes drop. He will not countenance losing his best lieutenant to broken heart caused by troublemaking newcomer.

The tent is dark but Agron knows by the sound of breathing that Nasir yet lies awake. He undresses quickly in the cold and slides beneath bedroll covers. They are a long way removed from Sinuessa and the sleeping quarters they shared -- raised bed of down, pillows, silk bedding, lanterns... 

\- Your general commands you to fuck! shouts the same German voice again. Agron hears raucous laughter from his brethren and finishes thought: walls and a door. 

Nasir lies back turned to Agron's half of their sleeping place, Agron also turned away from him. They lie side by side for many minutes, both awake and aware of each other's nearness, but without touch or word. Footsteps outside the next tent, someone listening. A sigh, a pause, more footsteps. Two enter: Spartacus, with Laeta by the hand.

Business of bedtime ritual, then quiet. Following, soft sounds of lovers coming together: sighs, kisses, stifled moans of high and low pitch. Agron hears and tosses in his bed, wishing for Nasir's touch but too muzzled by pride and shame of jealousy to ask for its return. 

Nasir answers unspoken want, turns into him and reaches for him. Agron lies still, letting Nasir reach arm across chest, tracing lines of muscle. Nasir pulls himself up to press lips against Agron's ear.

\- Come to me, he whispers with small kisses following. It is a plea, not a command. Agron punishes him for Castus' attentions, and his own reaction. He can't help it, and tries to avoid exotic pirate who fucks with eyes and stands too close and makes breath come quickly. But the Cilesian is ever-present and there is no avoiding for long. And so Agron's mood sours by the day and he turns from Nasir in spite and jealousy, punishing for being a man who desires even without wanting.

Agron turns mouth to Nasir's mouth, lips against lips without yet giving kiss. He breathes in Nasir's scent: dirt, smoke, sweat, leather. The smell of a man. He raises hand to Nasir's arm. Lips press into kiss, and Agron feels lover's response, Nasir up now on elbow pressing hungry mouth against his own, tongue and lips making up for recent famine. Hard cock presses against his hip.

Agron wraps arm around Nasir's strong back, pulling him to his own chest so tightly Nasir loses breath. He shifts under the smaller man and rolls Nasir to his back, laying atop him letting full weight press down. This familiar body that fits him so well, he almost cries out for missing it. Instead:

\- You are my heart, Agron growls almost desperate in his insistence. Nasir responds by pressing up, pushing cock against Agron's stomach. Heat spreads through him in pulses already. He has been so long without his man's touch. 

\- You are my life, he whispers back and hears Agron's breath catch in return. Agron's hips push down against him, pressing cock against cock, and sliding against firm sweat-slicked body. Sighs from both, as slow thrusts form rhythm.

Nearby, Laeta turns head to sound of skin against skin, of soft gasping breaths muffled by kisses. Vision of the beautiful men nearby fills her imagining: strong back, strong arm, rough beard, hard cock, tongues and lips on each other and on her. She wraps legs around her lover. Spartacus feels her body respond beneath him and answers by quickening thrust, filling her as she loses herself in feel of hard muscled body in her and on her, and sounds of three men in their pleasure. 

Agron's pace increases. He hears Nasir's breath grow ragged, feels fingers grip back, feels Nasir's legs stiffen as heels dig into ground.

\- Agron! Ah-- A moan quickly muffled by a kiss, Nasir pants pleasure into lover's mouth. Warm and wet spreads between them. Agron feels toes go numb as his own pleasure rises. It comes so fast, but he has been long without Nasir's body, fingers, mouth. Vague distant sounds through blood rushing in ears, voices high and low, familiar expressions of ecstasy. And he is there also, groaning into lover's mouth, seed spurts against firm body beneath him. He clings to Nasir as each wave breaks over him and through him, as if they will wash him away. As if Nasir will be washed away, pulled from him by the sea and her traveller. 

Tide ebbs. Pleasure is spent but bodies lie together still, enjoying hazy warmth. Slowing breath is punctuated by kisses, soft and quick, slow and deep. A whisper in Agron's ear. 

\- Do not be parted from our bed anymore. Nasir presses head against his lover's. - Do not be parted from me. 

Agron's arms tighten around Nasir in response, but words catch in his throat. In the next tent, his brother-in-arms caresses one who provides comfort and gentle respite from the world. But she is not his heart, and Agron knows something of the terror of being divided from the one who is the pulse in his veins.

\- My heart beats only for you, he replies. It is what he can say to Nasir now that is not false. He curls large body against Nasir's smaller, wraps arm across chest. Nasir pulls cover over them and lets sleep come, peaceful and without worry for first time in many nights. 

Beside, Spartacus smiles ruefully in the dark. A man needs something beyond the next battle to give purpose. He twirls red hair around fingers and finds his own rest.


End file.
